


Ectober 2019

by Phantomgirl17



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, Identity Reveal, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomgirl17/pseuds/Phantomgirl17
Summary: Y'all should know how this goes by now since it's just gonna be one-shots dedicated to the Ectober writing prompts that were posted by fruitloopghost on Tumblr, since I wanted to do one a day, and I hope I'll be on the brink of being able to do the weekly ones as well. Check out the prompts and their page, since it's got a lot of cool stuff!Just to keep everyone aware, these are all one-shots. None of them have anything to do with each other, they all stand on their own.





	1. Ectober Day 1: What If?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Ectober, so oh yeah im excited to start doing this! It looks like this is gonna be a ton of fun! Either way, if you see a prompt you like and would want me to write more on it, just let me know and I will make sure it gets its own work. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17

Danny looked to his friends, their eyes watering as they saw what he was going to do. They saw him stand up and practice his speech to his parents lightly, the sound barely coming out of his mouth as he nervously glanced at Sam and Tucker.

"You guys aren't making this any easier, you know that, right?"

He plopped himself on his bed, letting the warmth of his human half take over his body. The rings covered him for a moment before he looked back up at the two he had always trusted with brilliant blue eyes. He saw Tucker wipe his sleeve across his face.

"Danny, we trust you, but... it's your parents we're worried about."

He looked back to Sam and sniffled for a moment.

"What if they don't accept you? What if they think you're too much of... of a freak?"

Danny saw Sam glare at Tucker for using the 'f' word that Danny hated. He didn't mind being different, or even just weird, to a sense, but freak was what he remembered Dani calling herself as Vlad tore her to shreds the first time. He felt the burning pain in his chest cavity as he recalled that night.

"I have to, guys. It's the beginning of our Junior year! I hate lying to them... and, I'm running out of excuses as to why I come home late and injured."

"Danny, we get it."

Sam wrapped her arm around his shoulder, her eyes filled with tears, just on the brink of smearing her eyeliner and mascara.

"But it's the whole concept of 'What If' that's scaring us. We couldn't live with ourselves if something happened to you."

Danny turned his head away from his friends, his soft heartbeat quickening as he felt time drag on. He had already told his parents he would have something important to share with them a little bit after school started. It had already been a week and he couldn't put it off any longer. He let his head fall forward, his chin hitting his chest as he let the dead weight rest. Sam pulled her arm away from him. She felt his core freeze until she saw the rings around his waist.

"I... I'm gonna go take a quick flight to try and make it a bit easier to make up my mind."

Danny floated himself just above his bed, and Sam reached her arm out to him as he flew away, but he ignored her. Sam and Tucker looked at each other nervously, remembering the past few times his parents had found out about him and how he had reacted. They saw the Ghost Boy flying at almost sonic speeds to try and clear his head.

. . .

Danny saw his friends staring at him for a moment before they turned and began chatting about what he assumed was him. He kept his speed on the brink of what he knew was his fastest, but he liked being able to see the city from above in a clear view, rather than a blur. He felt his hair blow around his face as he sped through the air, his body feeling heavier than usual from what he assumed was the rock in his stomach keeping him from telling his parents about his ghost half now rather than later.

He looked up into the sky and rolled onto his back. He saw the clouds rolling by and smiled for a brief moment, his mind drifting away from the thoughts that were almost haunting him moments before. He saw the FentonWorks sign as he rolled back over to drop himself and felt his stomach twist into knots as the thoughts and ideas flooded his head.

. . .

"I'll walk in there, and straight-up tell them. But what if they don't like that? What if they don't believe me? What do I do then? I know Sam and Tucker offered to help me, but this is my world."

Danny saw his parents looking at him as if he was a monster. As if it was like when he was evil and from the future. He saw their guns charging as he tried to escape but felt the heat from the blast knock him down. The muffled cries of success from his parents as they ran towards him, binding ecto-proof cuffs wrapping around his wrists and ankles.

He remembered nothing but a headache as he awoke, tied down to the dissection table, scalpels in hands that were hoving right above his chest as he looked downwards. He saw two large hands and two small ones, all four in black gloves while goggles covered faces. He felt the fear strike him as he felt the table lurch forward, leaning his top half upwards to make dissection easier.

"Please! I'm your son!"

Maddie hissed back at him, pure disgust shown on her face.

"Our son wouldn't be a ghost. Our son wouldn't have lied to us. Our son is too pure to be a freak like you."

Danny felt tears well in her eyes as he heard the bitter word spit from her mouth. He turned his head away from her and closed his eyes tightly, praying that it was only his worst nightmare.

Danny felt the scalpel touch his suit and slice it first, the logo on his chest torn to shreds as he peeked to see how close she had gotten. He saw that his mom had nicked his skin and flinched when he saw the neon green ectoplasm welling into small spheres just on his skin. He saw one break the surface tension and begin to glide down his chest. The sting from the cut wore off and Danny looked away again, unable to help himself but letting tears slip from his eyes.

"If you're gonna kill me, just do it already."

He felt the emotions inside of him that he had kept bottled up for years beginning to leak from him. He saw Jack standing over him and then felt the blade puncture his body, he felt the tug as they opened a slit. His back arched and his deafening screams of pain filled the air until Danny knew he had lost too much blood and blacked out.

. . .

The thought flooded his mind as he passed by the sign to his house. He had to shake his head to rid himself of his fear, the original idea causing his mind to be foggy as he floated for a moment. He began to fly back towards the school, knowing he needed more time to himself. His brain ran long stories of how he could tell them without actually doing anything that would let his first fear happen.

"What if I just... showed them?"

. . .

Danny felt his mind racing as he walked towards his house, Sam and Tucker behind him laughing while he had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, trying to avoid the talk he knew he would be having with his parents. He heard them laughing in the kitchen as he slowly opened the door.

"Danny boy-o! How was your day."

"Could have been better, I guess."

He didn't even make eye contact with his dad, he just looked at his phone and saw that his parents had seen his text. That he needed to talk to them after school. He swallowed harshly, feeling the lump in his throat as he stared at them for a moment, his mom walking closer to him, his eyes widening in fear as she reached out to touch him.

"Danny, are you okay?"

He shook his head and saw Sam's body in front of his, Tucker's just to his side holding a book in hand, ready to throw at the next person to walk near Danny.

"I... Mom... Dad... I can't..."

"It's okay, Danny. We love you."

"I'm a ghost."

His parents looked at him for a moment, then exchanged puzzled looks before breaking into laughter, Jack having to wipe tears from his face as he laughed so hard.

"No, seriously guys. I'm half-ghost. Look!"

Danny forced his ghost half to show itself and floated about three inches off the ground. He gave a nervous look to his parents again before landing himself behind his two protective friends. He didn't bother to return to his human form. He just saw a small smile from his mom as she walked closer to him, Jack not far behind. She lowered Sam's defensive arms and moved just a little closer to Danny.

"Sweetie, we've known for a while now. You made it pretty hard not to find out."

She wrapped her arms around Danny's cold body and he smiled, his arms wrapping around her as she tried to comfort him. Jack patted him on the back, the clap making the noise ripple through the house.

"We love YOU, Danny. We always have, and we always will. You're still you, and we're sorry for doubting that a ghost could be good."

. . .

Danny smiled as he looked to his parents and felt tears running down his face at their acceptance. His vision began to spin and suddenly he saw that he had landed himself right back at his house, just outside of his room with Sam and Tucker talking to each other inside.

He quickly flew in and landed himself, hearing his parents walking up from the basement. He quietly returned himself to Fenton and opened his door, voices coming from downstairs.

"I wonder where Danny is. He said he would be here soon."

Danny told his friends to stay behind him, but let him do the talking. He left his room, Sam and Tucker following just a bit behind him. He saw that they were working on a new weapon and flashed a worried look to his friends before showing his face in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad."

He shifted his feet in a strange way until he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"I don't want to offend you or anything, but I'm not just a human... I'm also part ghost and I don't want you to keep hunting me, but I've been too scared to say anything but I'm out of creative ideas, and..."

Maddie turned towards him with her eyes wide in fear. Her breathing had become almost sharp from how quickly she was pulling in breaths. She looked to him with worry and asked him a simple question.

"Why didn't you tell us you got ecto-contamination? We could have had you fixed up in no time."

Danny shook his head at her and formed an ice crystal in his hand, just as he had for Sam a couple of years earlier.

"I didn't want to be "fixed" at all."

He made air quotes with one hand as he handed his mom the crystal that he had made. He saw his Dad relax a bit as he was no longer spinning ice in his palms. His brain rushed about what to do next.

"I like this version of me. And I'm not ecto-contaminated. I'm literally half dead. Like, got stuck in a bad accident and now I'm also Phantom."

Danny pulled a small amount of energy from his core and let it cause his left arm to become invisible. He began to walk towards his parents a few steps, but almost as if climbing stairs.

"How are you Phantom?"

Jack looked at Danny with pure disbelief, his hands almost itching to grab the ectogun they were working on and to save his son from being possessed. Danny looked at his dad and laughed.

"I'm not possessed or anything if that's what you're thinking. I could always show you?"

Danny let himself fall back towards the ground, the control of his gravitational force causing slight panic for his parents. He felt his core beginning to chill as he willed his forms to switch, until the two bright rings traveled his body, the feeling almost comforting in the awkward time that his parents were providing. Danny was just glad they hadn't touched a gun yet.

Danny saw an uneasy look pass between his parents, his mom taking a few steps towards him while looking him up and down repeatedly. He saw her nerves being frayed by his transformation.

"I would have told you sooner, but you kept threatening to dissect me and I was terrified so I just didn't say anything, but it tore me apart inside so now I had to tell you."

Maddie circled around Danny, Jack just moving a bit closer, his hands hovering in front of him rather than by his sides like usual, which only made Danny more nervous. He saw the looks of fear in their eyes, knowing that they had seen how much raw power he had before he learned how to control it all at once. They knew he was a level seven and that he was feared by other ghosts. They also now knew that he was their son, so shouldn't that change things?

He looked to them and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Are you going to say anything?"

Danny looked back and forth, wringing his hands in front of him as he waited. Maddie sighed, almost ready to stop looking him over.

"We... We can get used to this..."

She lost eye contact with Danny and made him realize he had made a mistake. He heard Jack shuffle away slightly, mutters under his breath in pure disbelief.

"I can't believe we couldn't figure out our own son was a ghost. What kind of ghost hunters are we? What kind of PARENTS are we?"

Tears had filled all of the eyes in the room, Sam and Tucker running to Danny as he returned to his human form.

"It's still me. I'm still your son."

Danny pleaded with his parents, saw their faces as they heard the faint echo from his ghost voice leak into his human voice as he cried out.

"We know, Danny. It's just going to take some getting used to. It... It's not every day you hear that your son is partially dead but still living with you."

Maddie began walking away, back to the basement, to probably take her emotions elsewhere to try and keep him calm. Jack turned his head slightly and looked back at the trio, smiling lightly before following Maddie to try and help her accept what happened. Danny just looked down at the floor, his mind beginning to slow.

He felt Sam and Tucker wrap their arms around him, showing that they still loved and accepted him. He heard his tears fall against the tile in the kitchen as he whispered to his friends before disappearing to the sky once again, obviously disappointed with the response he got from his parents.

"What if I had never told them?"


	2. Ectober Day 2: Homecoming

Sam looked in the mirror. The look on her face was of terror and joy at the same time. She saw her long, black dress sweeping the floor as she slowly spun herself to see how it looked. She saw the purple glitter litter the floor as she looked back in the mirror. It was the night of her Senior year homecoming. Nerves filled her as she looked back to the glitter on the floor and saw nothing but the girly part of her coming out, causing her to fear what she may become.

She looked and saw a pair of bright green eyes looking in her window, knowing that it was Danny coming to get her since she said she was ready. He phased into her room when she nodded at him and let himself return to his human form. His blue eyes widened, never looking away from her.

"Wow. Sam, I... Wow."

His voice was already breathy, she knew that he was in awe at her looks and blushed, leaning in to kiss him quickly before running to grab her purse and fill it with what she needed for the night. Extra cash, her phone, their tickets, some extra lipstick, a bit of perfume, and even some extra ghost hunting equipment that was was small and compacted easily.

Danny stared at her blankly as she pulled herself away from him for a moment, obviously wanting more of what she had to offer, and so he ran his hands down her face to try and get her to stay with him for even just a moment more. But Sam wasn't falling for it.

She pulled her head away and continued to pack for the night, making sure everything was going to be happy. She grabbed her own jacket and made sure Danny had one of his with him before escorting him out the door and down the stairs to her front door, the trailing edge of her dress falling behind her on the stairs. She looked at it for a moment before looking back to Danny.

"I... I don't know if I can do this..."

Danny looked at her and held his hand out to her. His face softly smiled at her as he waited for her just a few steps ahead. His blue eyes stared back at her longingly.

"I promise you, with what's left of my life, that there will not be a ghost attack to ruin this Homecoming."

Sam wiped her hair from her face and grabbed his hand, a small smile beginning to form on her face as she let Danny wrap her into a hug. He saw Tucker and Valerie standing outside the front door waiting for them and blushed as he pulled himself away, Sam knowing that he would do nothing in public. Thank God her parents were out of town.

"Hey, guys. Are you ready for Homecoming?"

Sam opened the door and let the other couple in. Tucker smiled while Valerie rolled her eyes and welcomed Sam into a friendly hug, now knowing that the four of them got along well since Danny let her know what was going on. She only smiled as Tucker pumped his fist in the air.

"You know I'm ready! Going out with the best girl in the world while double dating? Hell yeah!"

Sam grinned while Danny took a step away from her and blushed, his left hand flying to the back of his neck like it always had when he was nervous. He looked to the corner in the ceiling and let his face become bright red before he could do anything about it.

Sam grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door, Tucker and Valerie following closely behind. Danny finally phased himself out of it and grabbed his car keys from his pocket, unlocking the doors and opening them for his friends to get into the car that he borrowed from his sister to keep from having to use the embarrassing RV that his parents tricked out with ghost hunting equipment. He heard them climbing in and then waving that he could get in and drive.

Sam saw him put the convertible into the correct gear and put the roof down, letting the city wind blow lightly in her hair. She grabbed his hand as he began to reach for the gears again, seeing him nervous.

"Just relax. We're gonna have fun."

Danny only nodded at her, giving off a slightly crooked smile that she would have known anywhere. She saw that he was waiting for her to put her seatbelt on and quickly followed through with it, telling him to floor it, with Tucker and Val laughing in the back seat.

Danny pulled them up to the school and let everyone out, going to park the car and let himself in. Sam knew that she didn't want the cheesy pictures that would be expensive since it wasn't prom or anything. She let herself in with the other couple and found where they usually stood, grabbing both herself and Danny a punch before any of the jocks could throw it at someone else.

Danny walked in a few minutes later, his face almost paler than usual, and he was half dead. Sam rushed up to him, her feet moving fast in her heels from her mom's training.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

He hadn't gotten a word out of his mouth, only opened it to have the familiar blue wisp float above him. He looked down, avoiding eye contact with Sam. Tears were already flowing down her face.

"Danny, you promised. You promised me there wouldn't be any ghosts here tonight. You PROMISED!"

Danny left his head hanging, his own tears hitting the floor.

"I know, Sam. I know. I'm sorry."

Before she knew what was happening, she watched Danny walkout, his body turning around a corner before a flash of light filled her view and she heard the screams from the kids having fun in the hallway. She tried to find what was going on but instead felt the building shake before seeing chunks of the roofing falling into the gym. She saw everyone running in one direction and tried to follow, but found that she was cut off in a split second. She heard Tucker and Valerie calling for her, but she couldn't respond.

She felt her lungs lose access to the air around her, the air filled with dust and debris as she laid under a large piece of the ceiling from the gym. She saw Danny flying over her, his eyes spotting her and filling with fear as he saw her lying on the ground and unable to move.

Sam felt her head get lighter, her vision fading before she just heard Danny screaming her name until she could hear nothing.

Danny felt his heart stop as he tried to get the ghosts under control. He didn't even know who they were, but he didn't have time. They were obviously powerful enough to cause some damage, but all he could think about was Sam. He saw her crushed body and instantly, his only idea to a quick start was a ghostly wail to cause the ghosts to become unstable and have to leave.

The echoing rings wrapped around everything near the school, toppling the building even more on top of Sam, each second his energy becoming more powerful as he tried to make it easier to stop the ghosts from pure fear of losing Sam.

He already knew that he was too late, that there was no way for him to save her, his mind spinning, screaming to him that he was a failure and ruined her senior homecoming, her last chance to experience the joy and happiness it was supposed to provide. But he had failed her. Made an empty promise. Gotten her killed.

Danny felt his heart drop to his feet as he realized what he had done. He saw that she was gone, and lowered himself to the ground, setting upon the rocks and debris that cluttered the area where the school had once sat. After three years he had finally managed to tear it to the ground once and for all. It would take months of rebuilding before the school could start again. But he already knew they would be too busy mourning Sam, who had done so much for the school without knowing it.

He felt tears streak his face as he buried his face in his hands just to try and forget what he had done. He felt nothing around him but the eerie silence, the quiet that made him realize that without Sam, he was alone for real. Nobody quite understood him like she did, and now he had gotten her killed. Some friend he was.

He didn't even look up when he heard a soft voice with an echo whisper his name beside him. He didn't feel like fighting another ghost and getting more people he cared about killed. He already missed Sam too much.

He suddenly felt a light hand on his shoulder and looked at it, seeing the black nail polish and beginning to follow the arm back to the torso, then to the chest, neck, and finally face. He saw Sam staring back at him, her ghost barely able to be seen from how weak it was while newly formed. He hugged her, seeing her soft purple hue and her homecoming dress around her body.

"I'm sorry that this is how you died, and the outfit you died in."

"It's better than yours, now isn't it?"

She rubbed his chest and smiled a tiny bit.

"I can still hear music from down the street, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

Danny grabbed Sam and whisked her to the area above the gravel and debris, letting themselves dance on nothing but air as they began to laugh, both horrified and ecstatic to see each other once again. He felt his smile grow as he held her in his arms and spun her around him, letting her wrap her faint arms around his neck before leaning in to kiss him.

"We can be together forever like this, right?"

Danny pressed his forehead against hers before answering her question. He felt a small laugh escape his lips.

"Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this happy, but it's not Danny Phantom without angst. Also, I'm sorry if it's short or feels rushed. I didn't really know what to type for this prompt.


	3. Ectober Day 3: Bond

Danny looked at his parents while they were in the kitchen. He saw the large, metal objects just out of his reach on the floor. His small plastic rocket was in his hand, waiting to be used.

"Mama I wanna play Rocket Ship!"

Danny's small sniffles alerted Maddie that he was there. She gasped in shock, looking at her son and then the project in front of her that Jack was working on. Chemicals and Blowtorches in view and clearly not safe for him while the lab was being refinished after flooding the week before. She scooped Danny up into her arms, his nose running from crying.

"Oh, Danny, sweetie. You're only four. Four-year-olds can't be around this equipment. Why don't you go play somewhere else?"

Maddie carried him into the living room and sat him down on the couch, hoping that he wouldn't get past the child locks to the kitchen. He had always been able to outsmart the small devices and had been able to climb over the barricades for months now. She locked the door behind her, leaving him by himself, with his rocket ship toy.

Danny felt the emptiness in the room, realized that his mom wasn't going to play rocket ship with him anytime soon and lost it. He picked up the pillows on the couch and began throwing them around and screaming, crying, yelling until he lost his voice because nobody was playing with him.

It had felt much longer but before he knew it, his older sister, Jazz, was running into the room, blankets, and pillows in hand. She threw them on the floor before running up to Danny.

"You wanna play rocket ship?"

Danny sniffled and nodded his head yes.

"And mom didn't want to play?"

He shook his head in disappointment, his nose still running and his small hand still clenched around his plastic rocket ship. Jazz smiled at him.

"Can you play rocket ship with me?"

Danny's face lit up. He nodded his head quickly as he looked around for more blankets and picked up the pillows he had thrown before going to grab his from his bed. He never saw that Jazz had stopped playing with her dolls that she loved more than anything just to make him feel better. Jazz didn't think that he had seen her leave her own toys. He didn't see her eyes staring longingly at the dollhouse in the room right at the top of the stairs in her room. He didn't see that she was doing this because she loved him and wanted him to have a great childhood rather than a bad one. He just saw that they would need more pillows and blankets.

Jazz saw her brother leaping down the stairs in pure joy as he knew they would build a rocket ship, and it only made her happier to see him like this. He didn't need to be exposed to the ghost hunting phenomenon like she had, especially since then she had nothing to do and had to learn more vocabulary to keep up with her parents.

They weren't terrible parents, but Jazz had always wondered why they had another child when they barely even let him have fun. He would be starting school next year, so he would be the most socially awkward kid in his grade, especially since everyone in town already knew who his parents were.

Jazz saw that he was ready to play and decided to not think about it anymore, Danny deserved to have fun, and she was gonna make sure he got it.

"Hey! You got more blankets! Which one should be the floor of the rocket ship?"

Jazz got on her knees and picked up the large blankets, hoping that Danny was smart enough to choose a good floor. She saw him point to the fluffiest one she had lifted and smiled, ruffling his hair and laying it flat on the floor so they could build off it. She grabbed some chairs and put them in place so that the blankets would hold before rushing to the laundry room and grabbing clothespins to have them hold even better.

Jazz rushed back and saw Danny curled up on the floor, stuck in a pile of blankets after what looked like trying to lay them just like she had. She grinned from ear to ear and helped him up, showing him how she had done it before having him pick a couple of blankets to be the roofing.

He pointed to a blue one, so dark it was almost black, with stars and constellations embroidered into the slightly fluffy fabric. She smiled at it, knowing their great aunt had done it before she died, just for Danny once she saw how much he loved outer space.

"Hey, Danny! What do you want for the doors?"

"The ghost color!"

Jazz grabbed the neon green that he had learned was "ghost color" from their parents, and sighed deeply. She quickly threw them over the chairs and had built a tent that they began to insulate and pad the rocket, making it as comfortable as they could.

Jazz couldn't help but laugh as she watched her brother, his hair sticking in every direction and his bright blue eyes almost glittering as he laughed and had fun with her. She felt good about herself, helping her brother to feel better. The tears were long gone from his eyes, the sniffles no longer making noise.

"So, Danny, what's your favorite set of stars?"

"The dipper!"

Danny was excited. He looked at the blanket above his head and grinned.

"Imma go to Space!"

Jazz grinned at him.

"Welllllll, we are in a Rocket Ship..."

Danny laid himself on his back and pretended to put on an astronaut's outfit, letting his helmet sit on his head for a moment before he told Jazz to put hers on and countdown for him. She let her back touch the blanket covering the floor and put on her helmet, saying that it was 10 seconds to lift off before counting down with Danny almost quivering in excitement.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Danny laughed and cut Jazz off, too excited to wait.

"BLAST OFF!"

He threw his hands in the air and Jazz slightly rocked the fort to make it seem like they were moving. She soon thought of something new and stopped moving the ship, pretending to unbuckle her seatbelt and float around her brother for a moment.

"Oh no! Danny, I forgot! We weigh nothing in space! Come join me this is fun!"

She made little swimming motions which caused Danny to laugh even harder, Jazz smiling and unbuckling him so that he could come with her and dance. Before she knew what was happening, Danny said there was an alien dance party that they were at, and soon landing on Saturn. She didn't have the heart to tell him that rockets couldn't land on Saturn.

He said they were going to explore his favorite planet, the one with the golden rings that he wanted to see in person someday. He saw that they were made of ice but had so many questions. Jazz couldn't help but beam at how smart she knew he could be.

She made a few large steps as they climbed from the "ship" to make it look like she less gravity, just like Danny thought was all of the planets. She didn't want to break dreams yet since she knew that Saturn had just a bit more gravitational force than Earth, so she should have been squished.

Jazz tried looking behind couches for aliens, looking for rocks that they could put on the ship, looking for the ice in the rings. Danny was in awe the whole time he imagined the scene of Saturn. Jazz looked at her brother bouncing insanely, trying to find life on Saturn besides them. She could tell though, that Danny was beginning to get tired, from how often he rubbed his eyes, each time a yawn following.

"Danny, how about we get some astronaut hot chocolate?"

"Yummy!"

Danny raced back to the ship while Jazz went into the kitchen and began boiling water to make hot cocoa with for her and her brother. She got out the space-themed marshmallows that she knew were Danny's favorite and then went back to the tent to wait for the high pitched whistle from the kettle.

Danny was already curled up in a blanket, waiting for her to get back, but his head kept bobbing, his eyelids droopy. Jazz tapped his shoulder a couple times and waited for him to answer.

"Thanks for playing with me, Jazz."

"Of course. Anytime."

"I promise I'll play dolls with you to make it up to you tomorrow."

Danny snuggled his head against her ribcage, and she wrapped a blanket around herself. She saw that he was still holding his toy rocket in one hand, but was much more surprised that he had known about her playing dolls before being with him.

"You don't have to, Danny. I had fun playing rocket ship with you today."

Jazz put her head against the couch and let her brother begin to fall asleep. She heard the kettle whistle for a moment but knew that either their mom or dad took it off a second later. She relaxed after that, hearing her brother whisper to her as he fell asleep in the ship they had built.

"I love you, Jazz."

Jazz only smiled and grabbed a book from under the bed, one of her secret hiding places for it.

"I love you too, Danny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did make this a bit different from what I was expecting, but I was happy with it. Meet the fact that Jazz has started her studying because she doesn't get attention from Jack and Maddie and is already worried about her brother... I thought a sibling bond would be fun. I know I cut it short, but I also added a few details that were in the real episodes, like Saturn and the color green being "ghost color" since they havent actually seen that ghosts are not just green. And cause of Danny having green ectoplasm when he gets his powers. I like the concept of cute little Danny and Jazz, so I used it today. I hope this is going well and that you're enjoying it.
> 
> -Phantomgirl17


	4. Ectober Day 4: Illusions

Danny shifted uncomfortably in class, his mind racing as a familiar blue wisp escaped his mouth, slowly, but brightly. He saw that the teacher was not going to let him leave since it was the middle of his math test. He saw the wisp again and frowned, the teacher not seeing it.

Danny felt a connection to it and began trying to fake a headache, that he needed to go to the nurse right away, but the teacher wouldn't buy it. He saw the angry teacher glaring at him, knowing that he had gotten out of class a lot of times before then, and he wasn't going to get away with it again.

He looked at the clock. He had half an hour of class left and hadn't even started the test. He had his name on the top of the page and that was it. He saw that everyone else was working hard on it.

His wisp came again.

He felt the chill go through his spine and then decided he needed a real excuse to get out of class. He slowly phased his hand into his mouth and touched his Uvula, causing him to gag before being on the brink of vomiting. He saw the teacher look at him and see him green in the face, quite literally, and finally let him out, saying that the test could wait and she wasn't going to have a kid be sick in her class. She walked him out into the hall and then went back to monitoring the class.

Danny dashed down the hall, finding the gut to keep his gag reflex to stop doing anything and then running into the boy's bathroom to change himself. He felt the time slow around him, the air chilling and crisp as his core spread his ghost half over his body. He smiled confidently and flew through the roof, hoping the ghost hadn't caused too much damage yet.

He saw that the ghost was sitting on the roof, doing nothing. He could've sworn he recognized the look of the ghost, and the aura as well from his ghost sense. He walked up to see a small female ghost but didn't recognize her when he looked from far away. She wasn't facing him but heard her crying. He saw that she was only a few years younger than him and clenched his teeth, worried that it was someone from his school that had gotten killed.

He walked up closer to her.

"Hi, I'm Danny. Can I help you?"

Danny sat himself on the ledge next to her, his feet swinging off the side of the building. He heard a small sniffle.

"Hi, Danny. It's me."

He saw his cousin, and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She had changed so much that he couldn't recognize her. But he'd know that voice and those eyes anywhere. He saw that she had colored her hair a deep purple, her suit now blue rather than black, and the design of it different enough that it didn't match his, or even really come close to it, in that matter.

She hugged herself around him and he put one arm around her shoulders, knowing that something was wrong. Dani looked to him with her eyes open wide, tears falling down her face.

"Danny, am I a mistake?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and hugged her closer.

"Of course not. I thought we fixed that problem last time you were in town. You're perfect the way you are, and you know that."

He rested his chin on the top of her head, waiting to see what she would say to him. She didn't move, except for her arms fidgeting as she tried to think of what to say back to him. He felt her squirm a bit and let go of her. He felt her cold-core sink into his jumpsuit, making him even colder than normal.

He heard her whisper to him, her voice shaking as she almost let another wave of tears take over her body.

"What's wrong with me then? Everyone in the Ghost Zone just keeps saying that there's something wrong with me. And I hate it!"

Danny almost felt what she said, something in his brain beginning to brew as her words resonated in his mind. She almost began to vaporize and fade away from him, before Danny realized that there was nobody with him. Was it just an illusion?

He walked himself back down the hall at school to his locker, the nurse sending him home as she saw the stains he faked on his T-shirt. He grabbed his stuff from his locker and ran out, letting his invisibility do the work to get him home even faster without being seen. He snuck himself up to his room, texting with his friends and asking if they thought he was crazy.

He thought back to what he thought his cousin had said before he realized she wasn't really there with him but wasn't. He saw that he was seeing things.

"Are these really just illusions?"

Danny looked at himself in his mirror, thinking harder than usual, which only made his head start to hurt. He forced himself to change into his ghost form, knowing his door was already shut and waiting for his friends to get done with school, or find a way to get out earlier than usual. He stood himself in front of his mirror.

"Maybe it's me that's the illusion. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a ghost."

He paced for a moment before staring back at his own green eyes and seeing them flicker between the green and blue that he had always known to be his.

"I mean, my parents always said that ghosts couldn't feel pain, but here I am. Is my pain an illusion? I've got bruises and stitches, scars and bandages that would prove otherwise, but maybe it's just the fact that I want to believe I'm not a ghost?"

Danny took a deep breath, his lungs freezing the air to give it a cool chill when he let it flow from his mouth. He heard his phone ring, looked to see that it was Sam calling him, but never picked up the phone. He let his body hit the bed that he had been in for years.

"Is this bed even mine anymore? Or am I in somebody else's because I'm an illusion?"

He sat up.

"The family says that I'm only human. Am I just imagining things? Am I only a human being? Is my ghost "half a complete lie? An illusion?"

Danny groaned, feeling where he had pulled a muscle the day before while fighting the box ghost. He saw Sam peeking into his room, Tucker not too far behind her.

"Danny, are you alright?"

Tucker and Sam walked into his room, sitting next to him with one on each side. Tucker grabbed his backpack and threw it to the floor, Sam wrapped an arm around Danny, asking him what was going on and if he needed help.

"Guys, what if im not really here? What I'm just an illusion, just like the pain I have as a ghost, or the fact that I even am a ghost? I'm only supposed to be human to my family. And I don't know what I'm doing."

Danny saw that he was surrounded by his two friends in a hug and slightly smiled.

"Danny, you need more sleep."

Sam whispered in his ear as she started to pull away from the hug, Danny almost shaking as they pulled away from him.

"But what if it's just the fact that I'm a mistake?"

Danny's words left his mouth, but before he could even think of something else, Sam had smacked him across the mouth, his skin already starting to turn red.

"You're not a mistake. This was meant to happen. You need sleep, and you'll be fine tomorrow. We will take care of the ghosts tonight, oaky?"

Sam and Tucker walked out into the hall, forcing Danny to stay in his room to try and get some rest that he needed more than anyone else. He saw his own hands and laid himself down, returning to his human state and pulling the blankets closer to his chin, finally comfortable but still worried about what might happen. He didn't hear his friends talking in the hall.

"I'm worried about him."

"I know, Tuck. But it's not like we can do much. Maybe he'll get over it in the morning."

"But if he doesn't?"

"Then we're going somewhere professional to get him help."

"But like... what if..."

"Tucker. We don't have time for this."

Sam put her head down and sighed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Maybe he's just in the point of a mental crisis and is trying to work it out before somebody gets hurt from him not being able to fight. We gotta look out for him, Tucker. He's our best friend."

Tucker only nodded and let his hands brush over her head, just waiting to hear if there would be screams while Danny was trying to sleep. He heard nothing but soft breathing from the other side of the room, the walls being thin enough that nothing could be missed when trying to listen.

"Is this what we're doing tonight?"

"Yup. Unless a ghost shows up, we're gonna be right here waiting to help him if he needs it."

Sam looked at Tucker and smiled. Her concept being a good one, but mostly for Danny.

"We're his friends. We need to help him."

. . . 

Danny woke up suddenly, the date on his phone still reading the date he had seen earlier. He saw that Sam and Tucker were not outside of his door, his brain trying to find what was going on. He saw that he was still in his pajamas.

"That was just a dream? I'm here?"

Danny looked out the window and saw that school hadn't started yet, his brain still fuzzy as he tried to pull himself from the dream he had. He looked at his desk and saw his school's word of the week list sitting on top of his other papers that were already late without him even knowing it. The one for this week was highlighted on the list, it's definition following it.

Illusion: 3 meanings; 1.) a thing that is or is likely to be wrongly perceived or interpreted by the senses. 2.) a deceptive appearance or impression. 3.) a false idea or belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fourth prompt done! I felt like this one was going to be a lot different, but I like what I did with it so it's gonna stay. Just a dream can always be something to someone, soooo here it is. I hope you enjoy! And let me know if you want more!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17!


	5. Ectober Day 5: Radiation

The timing was bad, the idea of what was happening not looked into enough for them to really know what they were doing. Jack and Maddie stood together in front of their newest project, just waiting for Vlad to show up so they could start it. They heard him in the hall, talking to the professor that let them use the room for their experiment.

"Thank you, Sir. I promise we won't destroy anything, Sir."

They heard footsteps walking away from the room, Vlad standing in the doorway with his mullet a mess. He had to have just woken himself up moments before, considering how early the project was going to be performed in the lab. He walked himself over to Maddie, Jack being just on the other side of her. She smiled and welcomed him into the room, Jack calling out to him and getting the experiment ready.

"So, what is this?"

Vlad looked around the room and saw the metal tubing, a small generator sitting on the floor.

"It's just the tubing that we needed to transport the energy from the generator to the proto-portal."

Maddie waved her hand by her side as she looked over the calculations Jack had provided, his excitement already beginning to show.

"You needed this many tubes? Why not fewer?"

"The energy is too strong and would blast the portal into bits if we didn't have it like this. The tubes are lined with some ecto-proof material to make it so that the energy is the right amount to open the portal completely and correctly."

Jack seemed to know more than Vlad gave him credit for.

"So what you're telling me is that I just told the professor that we wouldn't destroy anything, as I sit here, with chances of everything being destroyed?"

Vlad glared at Jack but got a response from Maddie, her voice soothing him as she tried to tell him everything was going to be alright. Vlad walked over to look at the portal, Maddie telling Jack to fill the generator with the liquid concentrate that would give it full power. The ectoplasmic fluid still sat on the counter, but Jack didn't notice.

"I'm telling you, Jack. This won't work!"

Vlad crossed his arms over his chest and scowled away from his friends, obviously not wanting to believe in any of what might happen. He knew that this is what Maddie had always dreamed of. His rolling eyes glared daggers at Jack.

"'Course it will, V-Man! This proto-portal will bust open the wall into the ghost dimension!"

Jack rushed back towards the tabletop and picked up the control unit to the experimental portal. Maddie grabbed the notes Jack had written and looked the last few pages over. They didn't see Vlad had his face in front of the portal. Jack threw the generator into full power mode and waited for it to blaze. He didn't hear Maddie try to stop him.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right."

"BONZAIII!"

Jack flipped the power on, Maddie screaming as she saw that Vlad was still in front of the portal, his face far too close to be able to move it out of the way in time. He began to scream, each second the cries of pain getting louder each moment. Jack didn't even hear them at first, too much excitement filling his mind.

Vlad's screams began to be audible as Maddie yanked the controls from Jack, turning to machinery off.

"BOGGUS!!!!"

Vlad had his hands over his face, pulling them away quickly before having them return to his face. As he ran out of the room in pure embarrassment, they saw that his black mullet was now a light shade of grey from the ectoplasm being exposed to his skin. Jack noted that Vlad had small green bumps all over his face, the ectoplasm almost wanting to ooze from behind his skin.

"Is this my fault?"

. . . 

Vlad woke up in the hospital, his ears almost clogged with fluid as he tried to sit up. He heard the monitor beeping to tell the nurses he was awake and saw them rush in. He must have passed out after calling the EMTs his parents had been friends with. He saw faces he had never seen before and then realized why they were staring at him. He felt his face turn red, his ears flushed and his fingers almost going numb.

"He has ectoplasmic radiation."

He heard the doctors diagnose him but didn't know what it meant. He saw the nurses gasp, obviously knowing that they had never actually treated it as well.

"We tested the spots on his face and it looked like plasma, but the exact opposite of human plasma, meaning its ectoplasmic. I hope this young lad survives the Ecto-Acne."

Vlad's jaw almost dropped, and he probably would have let it had it not been for the fact that moving any muscle in his face caused extreme pain. He gasped as another nurse walked in and tried to get him to calm down, another bringing hot liquid for him to drink since he couldn't really move his jaw. Vlad felt the heat from his blood flood his face and tried to shrink away from everyone and everything. He just wanted time to himself at this point.

The nurses took the hint and walked out, leaving the food by his bed on a small rolling table meant to fit over his lap. He saw that they closed the door and began trying to think. He didn't realize that while he was thinking, his bottom half had vanished. He only noticed when he began to sink through the hospital bed and couldn't get himself back up.

Vlad almost yelped but didn't want people to see him like this. He quickly forced himself to use his hands to pull him out of the way of the bed, his legs a pale blue and going through all objects. Vlad almost smiled, seeing that when the doctor said ectoplasmic, he really did mean in relation to ghosts.

Vlad found over the next several hours that he could control when he floated, became invisible, or turned intangible. He found that he also had pink ectoplasmic rays and could form shields with them. Vlad almost wanted to laugh, realizing what he could get away with once they had fixed the disgusting acne on his face.

Vlad stayed in that hospital for another week, waiting for them to find a cure, but they couldn't. He saw that they were testing everything, but nothing was working. The nurses walked out on him at the same time every day and walked back in at the same time every night. Each time they left he would practice, trying to figure out what other powers the radiation had given him.

At the end of the week, Vlad found that he could change his form. He had to have been at least part ghost to do this, which only made him think more. Had he partially died because of Jack? Vlad looked at himself in the mirror.

He had his black hair back, but it was in the shape of two horns on his head, a grey stripe passing through the middle. Vlad stared into his deep, red eyes - no whites visible and no pupil. They were pure red, almost glowing. Vlad noticed that his face was smooth, running his hands over it to find that as a ghost he was closer to normal than he was as a human. He also saw the clothes that his ghost form had provided the human it was now a part of - a white, red, and black suit, a long billowing cape threaded through the shoulders of the jacket. He would have to change it a bit but liked the color scheme. The last thing he noticed was his fangs.

Vlad opened his mouth and saw that he had top fangs piercing through his gums. The bottom ones were doing the same thing as the top. He ran his tongue over them to see how sharp they were and felt blood well on the tip of his tongue after doing so. He tasted the copper in his blood.

Vlad spit into the sink in his bathroom and then walked back to his bed, trying to get his mind to change him back to a human, but he couldn't get it to work. He began to panic, his mind racing as he thought about what was going on now.

Had he died completely by taking this form? Was he all ghost now? Had this gotten rid of the Ecto-Acne? Was he ever going to return to his human form?

Vlad's panic began to rise, causing him to lose control of his powers. He found himself floating above the bed, a small bubble of pink around him as he tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. He sat in the pure silence, hoping to be returned to his human state soon. He felt heat rise in his chest as he thought about his human form before he saw the two black rings around his midsection and saw them move across his body, causing him to return to his human form.

He began to figure it out, day by day, how to change forms. His worries about being completely dead were gone after another week in the hospital, but they still had found no cure. Vlad felt the hatred and disappointment swelling in his chest as he waited and waited. He blamed Jack for his stupidity and for stealing his one true love from him. He felt the need to get revenge but told nobody.

He stopped talking to the nurses, instead plotting to get himself more than enough money in a short time span, hoping it would get him out of the hospital sooner rather than later. He began finding companies and overshadowing the owns, donating them to him until his name became famous and people did it by choice, never once seeing his face. Vlad was more than rich now, billions of dollars in his bank accounts.

He had been in the hospital for almost 15 years, but they had found nothing but the need to keep taking his blood. He began sneaking out more and more while the nurses were gone. He found that they didn't look for him and kept their schedule precise as they "tried" to cure him. Every so often a doctor would walk in and tell him they found nothing.

. . . 

It had been 20 years since the accident, and Vlad found that he was released from the hospital because his face had cleared up. The doctor explained to him that it had become dormant and that it shouldn't be back. At least, not until he was dead. Vlad only grinned at this and left gladly. Already having bought a mansion in his small little hometown of Madison Wisconsin. His mind was blurred as he saw that he was almost normally looking, but had added 20 years to his age.

He knew that the class reunion would be soon, and offered to host after getting a letter from his classmates asking how he was. Vlad already had ideas sparking in his mind what he could do to Jack now that he was perfectly in control of his powers.

And all of it was thanks to Jack causing him to have Ectoplasmic Radiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo that one was definitely hard to write. I have always wanted to know how things went though... After Vlad got contaminated. So a bit of editing to the point and writing that its radiation was today's main idea that came to my head. I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know which prompts you want to see more of!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17


	6. Ectober Day 6: Silence

The room almost seemed to spin around Danny, his head aching as he listened to the ringing in his ears. He hated the sound it made and was waiting for it to wear off. He heard the nothingness in the room, his ghostly wail not enough to get him out of the pure glass container that the GIW had stuck him in after he went to turn in another ghost they were after.

He thought he had struck a deal with them months before, but he was wrong.

Danny felt the ringing in his ears beginning to cease, the feeling of movement coming to a stop. He saw the door open, the men laughing, but he heard none of it. They mouthed the words of "ghost proof glass" but Danny heard none of what they said. He saw the smug grins on their faces as he realized they had made the deal with him just to earn his trust and trap him for their own experimentation. Danny knew it was a bad idea but had never thought it would be this bad.

He saw the men tapping on the glass to get his attention and let himself fall to the ground, but he heard nothing. He felt his ears and pulled his glove away, revealing the green ectoplasm running down his neck. Danny almost tried screamed in pure rage, his temper no longer in his control. He could hear nothing but his own thoughts, the horrid ideas almost screaming themselves in his brain.

Danny didn't let the feeling from his 

The silence he heard outside of his mind was eerie, almost too much for him. He felt his energy burning its way through his body, each section of him feeling as if it was on fire. He heard his thoughts telling him to destroy everything around him, no other noises tell him that he couldn't do so. He felt the pressure from the energy fill his muscles, his head throbbing violently until he opened his mouth and screamed.

Screamed to be let out, screamed in pain, screamed in anger, screamed for destruction, screamed for reasons he didn't understand. He just let himself scream so hard that the ghostly wail let itself go, the energy pouring from his body, letting him know that he was in control of his powers, but not his emotions.

Danny found himself watching the men in their white suits throw their hands over their ears, the ghostly shrieks deafening to the capturers since Danny could already hear nothing. Danny felt his heart stop, the half of him that was human almost stopping for a moment, to bring himself back to life and show who he was - who the GIW were holding hostage illegally. He kept his scream coming from himself, the flow of energy heavy as he could make it.

Danny's power became weak, the feeling of being human creeping into the back of his head, showing that he was about to pass out. Danny heard nothing from anyone else telling him to stop, but he couldn't get himself to stop. He had no control from the silence. He couldn't even hear his own screams of agony. He just saw the power slowing until he fell to his knees, his body unable to hold itself anymore. He heard his thoughts stop, pure silence ringing through his ears as he sat there, his ghost form getting weaker. He felt the blood soaking into his collar, the feeling of it making him want to be sick.

He felt the room moving and almost felt his ghost core break and force him to return to Fenton. He didn't know what the GIW knew about him, didn't know if his secret was already revealed but couldn't stand the thought of having his human life be at risk. He heard his own thoughts, filling the silence he had heard. 

"Kill them all. Kill the ones putting you in danger."

Danny shook his head, his ears beginning to ring. He felt his fear cause his anger to build, the voices in his head screaming louder and louder as he waited. He felt the glass around him begin pressing in, his face automatically filling with fear as he began banging on the glass, his power not enough to break it. He felt his anger rise, the aura around him glowing a bright green as he tried to break the glass.

The GIW only laughed, the ringing in his ears only barely managing to fill the silence. He heard almost nothing but the ringing, his thoughts finally quieting themselves from the fear of being exposed. His mind began to blur, not realizing that he was finally out of energy.

Danny's body collapsed on the floor, the GIW staring and stopping the motion of the glass that was ghost-proof. They hadn't seen this before from the ghost boy, but his body began to glow an even brighter green, his back arching as he screamed in pain while he was unconscious on the ground.

Danny's mind was blank, not knowing that he was screaming in pain, not knowing that he was breaking the eerie silence in the lab. He only knew that his mind was blank. No thoughts, no sound, no color, no light. Only black emptiness. He felt nothing inside of himself and almost wanted to break everything around him. His anger was burning inside of him, causing the darkness to begin to swirl.

He saw the red and green beginning to emerge from the black, visions of his past memories flooding his mind. He felt his heart stop beating, the concept of breathing no longer happening. He didn't see that the GIW had nothing on him, had no idea why he just stopped moving. His body was still.

Danny saw the green around him spread, the Ghost Zone around him now. He looked around, seeing the ghosts gather around him. He saw the ones he had called friends, the ones he had called enemies, ones he had never met before. He saw them staring at him, their mouths gaping as he tried to hear what was being whispered. He heard the faint sound of static in his ears, the sound eventually fading to nothing.

He saw his body floating in front of him, the human half in the Ghost Zone while his ghost half was still in the lab, unmoving and lifeless. Energy poured from the body.

Danny saw his human half begin to stir, his hearing beginning to return after so long of being deaf from his own screams. He looked and saw that his human half was wide awake now, asking where he was. He only smiled as he realized what was happening. He wrapped his arm around his other half, welcoming him to the Ghost Zone.

He saw the tears in his eyes as he let his body begin to dematerialize. He saw his black hair turn white, his teary blue eyes becoming the green he always knew. Danny felt his body disappearing, his ghost half gone while his human half became a ghost on it's own.

He didn't even realize that his body had vanished, became ecto-contaminated dust. He already knew the pure silence he had left the GIW in as they stared in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was weird. I'm sorry if it makes no sense. I was blanking on ideas for this prompt.
> 
> -Phantomgirl17


	7. Ectober Day 7: Herbs

Tucker looked to his mom, the smells from the kitchen making him wish she could pull the meatloaf out of the oven even sooner. He took a large breath in through his nose, waiting for the smell to sink in as he stood at the counter. Angela looked and saw him gazing at the food she was making. She saw him just waiting to get in on it.

She smiled as she looked and saw him texting his friends, his mind focusing on the smell from the food. He saw the glass jars of herbs sitting on the counter, her usual garlic powder, oregano, pepper flakes, and basil, the salt and ground black pepper sitting just a few inches away.

Tucker felt his mouth watering as he watched her cooking the side dishes. Fresh cooking was always his mom's thing as he saw her using the freshest ingredients. The herbs having been grown in their own little window garden box that the apartment's owner let them have without breaking the rules. He smiled back at his mom, his glasses giving his eyes a small glare. Tucker felt his phone ring in his pocket.

He groaned in pure annoyance as he pulled it out to see Danny calling him. He smiled at his mom and said one minute, answering his phone as he walked up into his room. He heard his friend almost in tears as he asked what was wrong. Danny cried out that he was bleeding and couldn't get ahold of Sam. He needed to go to the hospital as the wound was too deep for him to heal it on his own.

Danny's voice showed that he was in extreme pain. Tucker sighed, knowing that he needed to get his friend the medical help he needed. As much as Tucker hated the hospital, and how much he loved the taste of his mom's cooking. He took a deep breath and quietly asked Danny where he was, asking if he knew how far it was and how long they would be at the hospital. Danny told him he wasn't too far from the hospital, probably only a couple minutes away. Tucker half laughed and asked how much convincing it would take to get Danny to come back to his place for dinner after he was stitched up.

Danny gave a small cough after trying to laugh, squeaking out that it wouldn't take much to get him to go to dinner. Everyone in town knew how well Angela could cook, and Tucker knew that Danny was sick of having to eat ecto-contaminated foods that his family made.

Tucker took one last sniff of the herbs from downstairs, his mouth beginning to water from the scent of the meat cooking while the vegetables roasted in garlic and parmesan cheese.

"Alright, Danny. I'm on my way. Send me your location so I can find you."

Tucker hung up and walked back downstairs, his mom seeing him in his shoes.

"Tuck, where are you going?"

"Out. Is it alright if I bring Danny back for dinner?"

Angela smiled at her son, seeing him not make eye contact.

"Of course. He needs more food in his body anyways. Be home soon."

She hugged Tucker before letting him out the door, her eyes staring at him as he began to jog down the street, his head hanging to avoid eye contact with others.

Tucker didn't know what to expect from Danny, didn't know how much blood would be seen. He expected a broken leg that Danny couldn't splint, or maybe a concussion that needed to be looked at. But he didn't expect this.

Tucker didn't expect to see Danny with his arm torn, the ligaments hanging away from his shoulder, the joint shattered and the arm barely dangling from his upper body. Danny gave a weak smile as Tucker had to hold back his stomach's contractions to let what was in it come out.

"Danny you look horrible. Can you stand?"

Danny pushed himself off the ground with his good arm and smiled slightly, nodding to Tucker, who quickly ran over to his friend and helped him walk to the hospital, Danny flickering between invisible and not. Tucker pulled him into another alley and forced him to change back into Fenton before entering the hospital. He saw all the green blood turn red, and helped him into the ER, saying that he found his friend lying in the road like this, that it was probably one of the regular ghosts in the town.

Danny smiled at him for keeping his secret. He saw that Danny would be taken care of before sitting himself in the waiting room. Long hours later, Tucker got a call from his mom asking where he was. Tucker said that Danny had gotten into an accident and needed to be taken to the ER so they would be back when Danny was released. She sadly said that was alright, worried if he was hurt because of his parents.

Tucker knew it wasn't their fault but also was. Danny was in a lot of trouble right now.

The doctor slowly came out of the operating room, seeing Tucker stand and rush over, asking if his friend would be alright. The doctor nodded, saying that the blood Danny had bleeding out from his arm was extremely toxic and acidic, burning the skin from Ecto-contamination, that he needed some good, homecooked food with plenty of herbs that could be considered basic to help neutralize the blood. Tucker smiled as the doctor motioned for the nurse to wheel Danny out of the OR.

"That can be done easily. I promise I'll make sure he's fine."

The doctor nodded and handed Tuck the paperwork for Danny's info to keep his arm still and iced, that they had to repair several torn ligaments, reconstruct the joints, and splint his shoulder. He was concerned mainly about the acid in the blood, rather than it being more towards basic.

Tucker dragged his friend back to his house, listening to Danny murmur about how he needed to go back and finish fighting the ghosts but Tucker wouldn't let him. He saw that he was thinner than before, knowing that he needed more food. Tucker set him at the kitchen table and heated up some leftovers from that night, setting them in front of Danny and forcing him to eat. The smell making Danny wake up a bit from the effects of blood loss. 

Tucker saw a little bit of color return to Danny's face as he ate his mom's cooking, a thought popping into his head as he watched.

"Hey, Danny. Why don't you stay with us for a few days? You need rest and obviously food... I can take you in for a while, until you're better, ya know?"

Tucker didn't make eye contact with Danny, wouldn't even lift his head from his feet that he was staring at. But he for sure heard Danny stop moving even slightly, his body growing cold, expecting a horrid answer. He heard a small laugh as he waited, Danny's eyes having dark circles under them.

"I would love that, Tuck. I can't let my parents see this, and it's obvious that your mom's herbs are doing a much better job of healing than Sam's herbology. Thanks, man."

Danny smiled as Tucker looked up, grabbing a plate and fixing himself his own food. The smell of it dragging his mom down, walking into the kitchen smiling. Tucker saw that she had been listening from the stairs, welcoming Danny into their house.

What he didn't know was that his mom had figured out Danny was half-ghost and was more worried about Danny than Tucker and Sam were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty weird chapter, but writing about herbs is not my specialty. Either way, more to come soon.
> 
> -Phantomgirl17


	8. Ectober Day 8: Identity

Voices whispered in the darkness, the thoughts swimming in Danny's mind as he laid in bed trying to make them stop. It was almost four in the morning and he had to get ready for school in a little over three hours. He heard the whispering in his mind and clamped his hands over his ears, hoping that he could squeeze the sound away. The thoughts were almost haunting him, and he was part ghost.

Danny's head was throbbing. He felt two different beings fighting inside of himself. He heard screams of pain followed my maniacal laughs echoing through his mind. He saw the dark shadow of a looming figure from behind his eyelids and began to try and calm down, see if that would make it leave.

But it was pointless.

"You're a worthless freak! A monster!"

"You were never meant to survive!"

"You're supposed to be a hero!"

"You were MEANT to be evil!"

"Who do you think you are? Some hero you are, letting innocent people get hurt and die."

"You can't avoid becoming what you really are. A ghost."

"Ghosts are meant to be Evil. Stop fighting it!"

"You can't let the ghosts win, you have to protect the city!"

"Show the town who you really are!"

"You're a hero!"

Danny almost felt himself wanting to scream in frustration, the voices in his head arguing as he saw himself from the future destroying him, remembering having to fight himself to prove that he was a hero, only to find that if he slipped up at all he could turn into what he dreaded. He felt his body shaking in fear as he watched the scene over and over, the memory playing on repeat behind his closed eyelids.

"Stop it... just stop it!"

Danny whispered to himself, not caring anymore if his family heard him through his closed door. He heard a growl from his mind.

"You have to decide who you are. Who's side are you on. What is your true Identity?"

Danny clenched his fists, knowing which one he wanted to be, but having no idea if that was who he really was. He remembered how easy it had been for him to be turned evil by Freakshow, how easy it was for Vlad to overwhelm his ghost half and make him evil. How when he was cloned, he had been evil. He didn't want to think about it anymore, but the answer was so far away.

He heard a kind voice from behind his door and his eyes snapped open, tears already flowing down his face as he stood up to see who it was.

He slowly opened the door and saw Jazz standing there, a look of worry on her face as Danny threw his body at her, wrapping his arms around her midsection, his knees collapsing under him as he stood there for a minute. Jazz walked him back into his room, turning on one light and closing the door before forcing him to sit on his bed and tell her what was happening. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes, waiting for Jazz to say something first.

"Danny, what's the matter."

"I... I don't know who I am anymore, Jazz. I don't know who I will be, what my identity is, what I'm meant to be... What if I turn into an evil version of myself? What if I am just a freak, a monster?"

The tears flowing down Danny's face worried Jazz. She couldn't tell if it had been a bad dream, or it was a mental breakdown that had been put off for far too long already, or it was just that Danny had been thinking too much and the memory started the waterfall of emotions. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and shushed him gently.

"It's okay, Danny. You're meant to be a hero. Why else would anything have happened to you? You're strong, and brave, and friendly, and you know how to save people."

She looked up and saw that he was staring at a paper on his wall, the local newspaper catching that Danny Phantom had failed to save the lives of a few people who were trapped in a burning building that the fire force couldn't get to in time. The only hope was Danny Phantom, and he was just a second too late. The people were already dead when he saw them lying on the floor. Two children and their mother were there in the building. The father committed suicide a few days later from the loss.

Jazz felt her hand raise to her lips, praying that this isn't what started the problems for Danny. She saw the other news articles on the walls and cringed, her mind racing to figure out what to say and do. She saw they dated back to when he first got his powers. A bus crashed into a light post and Danny wasn't there to save the people who were stuck. A few houses had been lit on fire after a plane that was attacked by ghosts crashed into them. Nobody survived, not even after Danny tried to save them. He saw these as failures, saw these as how he couldn't save people.

Jazz stood up and ripped the papers from the wall, watching Danny and seeing his eyes open wide, his face in shock as he saw her destroying everything he had been staring at for the past several years. She then saw his face change to anger, his body beginning to glow red from the emotion he was holding. Jazz saw his face as he tried to fight himself, but couldn't.

"Jazz. Drop the papers."

She gasped as he stood up, his body suddenly seeming stronger than it had been before. She knew he was taller than her now, especially since he had hit his growth spurt a few months earlier. She heard the anger in his voice as he began walking towards her.

"I said to drop the papers."

"Danny, this isn't you."

"It is me. This is who I am now. Who I was meant to be."

"No, Danny. You're a hero."

"I'm a ghost who couldn't do my job as a hero! I'm obviously not good enough for that."

Danny's eyes dropped to the floor, his voice lowering as he stated the last part. Jazz looked at him, his aura fading back to nothing like usual in his human form. She saw him begin to walk towards the window and she pulled him back, still seeing how mad he was, still seeing how hard he was fighting himself.

"Danny, that's not true. You aren't the bad guy, and you never will be. The people know that just because you're a ghost, you can still make mistakes. They still see you as a hero. You can't blame yourself for everything."

"I... I can. And I know that I'm not meant to be a hero. If I was, my future wouldn't have me turn out to be the most powerful ghost in the world. It wouldn't have me turn out to be the bad guy who destroys the town for fun."

Danny paused and looked up at his sister, his eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry. Tell Mom and Dad that I said goodbye."

Jazz watched as Danny vanished through the floor. She heard the ghost portal open and felt tears fall down her face, knowing that Danny had left them because he was a ghost and could no longer take the fact that he didn't fit in and didn't save everyone. He had torn himself apart and now he was gone. Jazz heard their parents moving in their room, the ghost portal waking them up. They saw that Jazz was standing in the hallway, trying to sneak back to her own room and act like she didn't know, but she did.

Danny's room was empty, and Jazz had to explain to their parents what had happened. She heard an evil laugh from somewhere in the house and shivered, knowing it was Danny's. She tried to explain but couldn't, knowing that this wasn't who Danny was supposed to be. He laughed again and she heard a loud crash outside the house.

Jazz saw that several buildings had already been destroyed, Danny leaving green fire behind him so that she knew it was him. The tears fell faster.

She felt her heart stop as she looked to the sky and saw Danny tearing himself apart, even more, fighting with himself over what he was doing. She knew he was lost. That even if he were put in a mental hospital, he would never realize that this was not his identity. Their parents saw him as a great son. She saw him as an amazing brother. Sam and Tucker knew he was a perfect friend.

The town knew him as a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdest chapter I've typed yet. I really do wish I had more time to think about this, however. I feel like it would have been better. Hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17

**Author's Note:**

> I physically cannot turn down the chance to write a reveal fic. I'm sorry to those who hate it. The next ones will be up soon, so if you want more, keep your eyes open. I should have one up each day!
> 
> -Phantomgirl17


End file.
